


the dying sun

by leviski



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviski/pseuds/leviski
Summary: 它不是预言，而是另一个世界的启示*有一点平行宇宙提及





	the dying sun

韩从卡希克回来时伤得不轻，义军同盟在恩多战役一个标准月后发表了新共和国宣言，接着跟帝国的残余力量缠斗，没精力分给楚巴卡和他被奴役的故乡。丛林里的战斗持续了几周，随着韩负伤告一段落，伍基人坚持把他送了出来，不过所有人都知道解放只是早晚的事。他在外面被一艘新共和国运输船拦截下，对方少见地没有抱怨韩给他们带来的麻烦，一路把他送回了他的科瑞利亚老家。

他们只是顺道，因此韩没能回出生地，而是待在特拉卢斯船坞的医疗站接受治疗。科瑞利亚星系还和他记忆里一样:新鲜，明亮，每颗天体上各种地貌的比例都刚好合适。建设中的船坞位于特拉卢斯赤道上空，完工的这块可以远远看见它的姊妹星塔卢斯，和它们质点上银河系最有名的鬼故事——中端站*。从这个角度看它是中间凸起的碟形，外壳没有剥落的部分呈现刀锋般的银色。

上一次他见到卢克和莱娅还是在南部，战斗或者外交，双胞胎行程基本保持一致，因此他提出去解放伍基人时没遇到什么阻拦。“你会照看好自己的，对吧？”卢克说。韩回想起来，他们那时候已经是恋人了。

“还有，”他说，“等你回来了，能给我带一片罗希尔树的叶子吗？”

现在他从躺椅上跳下来，想要找到一个通讯器。先前被爆能枪擦着射过的右胸已经修补好了，麻药失效后有点疼。他找不到通讯器，也没有带回来罗希尔树的叶子，除了嫩芽它们最小的也能长到三四米，卢克是要干什么？裹着它睡觉吗？

最后他找到站内话筒。“我想接外部坐标。”

“我们很抱歉，”对方说，“由于船坞还在建设，护盾会一直关闭到完工为止，在此期间不能和外部通话。”

“但是我们可以把信号转到中端站再发出，如果紧急的话。”

“那就这么做吧。”

 

“嘿！”卢克在银河另一头说道，“真高兴你回来了，你还好吗？”

“现在还是很好的一整块。”

“请求通话的这个信号很奇怪，我还想了一会要不要接通。”

“那是科瑞利亚的骄傲，注意下语言，小子。”

卢克在那边笑了起来，韩有些遗憾，通讯正常的话他本能看到对方的脸。他们有多久没见了？韩想，一个月，两个月，两个月零一周。“你在哪？”他问。

“蒙卡拉马里星系，阿克巴上将要招募一批人手，然后我们就回首都。”

“途径科瑞利亚？”

“我们会在那儿停下的，”卢克说，“修一修船，再添几艘，这样的事情。”他听起来在哼歌。“那还不错。”韩说。

卢克含糊地应了一声，“韩，你那里地方时是多少？”  
“怎么了？”

“坐标和时间变得很奇怪，”他说，“J-15*，那可不是科瑞利亚，还有，你确定你们的骄傲用了新记时吗？”

卢克这句话没来得及说完，又或者，信号被拦腰截断了，抛掷进一片杂音里。“卢克？”他说，“你能听到我说话吗？”

“雅汶战役后……银河标准时……”一个时断时续的声音说，“武器还有十五分钟装载完毕。”

他等了一会儿，试图听清接下来的话，但那头只剩下打碎的音节。杂音很快消失了，韩没由来地想起死星在阴影中隐去的模样。

“韩？”卢克的声音再次接过来，“看起来刚才通讯中断了一会儿，现在坐标恢复正常了。”

“你刚才听到什么了吗？”他问。

“只有噪音。还有，等我们回去修整后，紧接着加尔尼那边有外交任务，莱娅和我都要去，”卢克停了一会，“我想你受过伤，最好在原地等一段时间。”

“我不记得我说过，你怎么知道的？”

韩听见他那边仪表盘的滴滴声，卢克声音很轻地说道:“你刚接入时还在倒抽冷气，不是吗？”

我现在感觉好多了，韩想。

“不要紧，”他说，“我和你们一起去。”

 

加尔尼星系，尽管寒冷，但在一些人眼里可能无比幸运，因为它整个银河系仅有一颗的蓝色恒星。太阳在飞船靠近星系边缘时跃入视线，韩和卢克有些敬畏地看着它美丽的光圈。

“蓝色的太阳，”韩说，“我见过蓝白色的，当然比这要小。在科舍尔——完完全全是赫特人的地盘。”

“我不知道你还去过那儿。”莱娅和其他人乘另一艘船，千年隼跟在左舷。韩调整速度，和来迎接的盾船保持一致——他们要迎着太阳沿直线前往星系另一边。

“都是些老故事了。”

 

本地的巴利那卡人很温和地接待了他们，他们看上去就像更修长的伍基人，白色的毛皮用以抵御严寒，但外地人可吃不消，韩和卢克一落地就竖起了领子，后者试着把他的斗篷整理好。“你不和他们一起去吗？”韩指莱娅和她的小队。

“我不该出现在那种场合。外交谈判，这边有一个绝地，对巴利那卡人不公平。”

“并且，”他说，“我们是来护卫她的，就和以前一样。”

等待时间他们可以自由行动。巴利那卡人被称作最有诗意的种族不是没有原因，边上有手工艺品市场，出售他们负盛名的冰雕和水晶制品。现在是正午，阳光映在积雪上，使眼前的一切像盘中流动的石英砂。“没记错的话你们的烂摊子还没收拾完，”韩说，“为什么现在来这儿？”

市场中央有一个全息仪，下面有小字滚动播放，正在展示一粒球形水晶繁复的切割面，光线刺眼夺目。

“看他们的太阳，”卢克说，“它的质量是科洛桑太阳的十九倍。”

它真的太大了，韩抬起头想，也亮得超乎常理，你能感受到它不计后果的力量，边上无云的天空像一整个被浇筑的壳。“那么？”

“它正在死亡。”

卢克接着说:“本地观测站发现到它即将塌缩，到那时整个星系都将无法居住，共和国准备给他们提供新的安置地——当然，这里的水晶可以很快开采出来，也是一个很好的条件。”

韩想起那段电波。“你觉得帝国的人来过这儿吗？”

“可能，到目前为止没什么异样，再过四分之一圈我们就能回到原地，这个范围内应该安全。并且我想，帝国剩下的那部分不可能提出比我们更好的条件。”

他们沿路线往回走，守卫着举行会谈的建筑，不一会儿下起了雪。在工匠们叮叮当当的敲击声之外，能看见冰川造成的刃脊和地平线处的海洋浮冰，人造声响使得这片白色更加肃穆，只有雪连接天和地。与星系同名的这颗太阳如此炙热，但它的光在到达之前就失去了温度，使它的行星几乎陷入时间静止的孤独中。

韩哈了哈气，继续往前走，卢克把他的兜帽戴上，露在外面的头发沾满雪花。偶尔也有几个非工艺品的摊子，他们经过一个面前摆着几小堆粉末的人类商人。“那是什么？”

“巴利那卡人的清洗剂，要试试吗？”

“不用了，”卢克说，“韩，小心点。”

两秒钟之后他意识到，他们是冲卢克来的。卢克偏转了爆能枪的能量束，韩掏出枪，射中靠过来的同伙——这种城市构造很难提供掩护。暗杀行动结束得如同它开始一样快，卢克甚至没把光剑从腰上拿出来，只是他们都被洒了一身的清洁粉末。

“我们需要立刻到莱娅那里去，”卢克说，“韩，你还好吗？”

他想说:我没事。但事实上，他感觉像被分解重组了，像被什么东西穿透又环绕，同时旧伤隐隐作痛。喘气不可避免地吸入那些粉末，韩抬起手试图把它们从衣服上掸下去，但他的手轻得不可思议。

“韩，”卢克说，“听我说话，你能听见我说话吗？”

闭上眼睛前他听到卢克呼喊他，这个声音更沉重的同时没道理地更轻盈，拖着长长的尾音。他抬起头，看见雪花从将死的太阳上飘落。

 

你还记得曾多少次面对死亡吗？

恩多战役前不久，他被冻在碳凝块里。再往前几个月在云城，莱娅以为他要死在当场。

或者，到最近的一次，在卡希克那个四季如一的行星上，离开前一晚他被暴雨拦在了丛林，几乎起飞失败，也没能带回爱人提到过的一片树叶，尽管他们都知道那是另一种意义的约定。

在生与死的问题上打开一道缝隙，回忆将很快把它填满。他有些清楚环绕他的是什么了，可能是时间，它如此轻柔。当下只是随机，做出选择就可能进入另一个宇宙。已离开的和将离开的人长了一样的脸，你能看见他们恰如其分地附在皮肤上的眼睑，仿佛碰一下就能把眼珠碰掉。

有一瞬间他看见自己的死亡。

我们的银河有一千八百多亿个星系，超过四千亿颗星星，其中已被踏足的不到四分之一，殖民成功的不占多数，诞生智慧生物的少之又少。加尔尼星系坐标为L-18，靠近南部扩张区，整个银河最为明亮的太阳孕育了遍布冰川的四颗行星和两颗卫星，它的光到达科洛桑差不多需要四万年，变成一个望远镜才能观测到的群星中的小点。在这里的人要到银河系闪亮的中心去，需要跳转五千光年，再搭上韩的祖辈建造的科瑞利亚贸易脊。和大多数外环星系一样，它在大多时候被遗忘了，远离政治斗争。雅汶战役后三十四年，这颗蓝色的太阳变得极端危险，整个星系的人已经迁走，因此它的力量没被从废墟中诞生的巨型武器汲取。在那之前三十年一个男人来到这儿，瞥见了一切都无法挽回的时候。

韩回忆起卢克更沉重悲哀的声音，他想，那是死去的爱和未竟的使命。

 

“……他没有受伤，只是还在昏迷。”“中毒迹象呢？”“没有。”

他接着听见莱娅说话:“我们同样认为这不是巴利那卡政府所为，已经缔结的条约不会有任何改动。”

她似乎靠近了一点。“他怎么样？我们可以等——”  
“他没事，”卢克说，“我想他过一会儿就醒过来了。”

“那粉末成分是什么？”

“确实是清洁用，本地人使用没有反应。但是，富含纤原体。”

“天哪。”

卢克的手放在他额头上，韩感觉自己在渐渐苏醒。

“等你醒了我们就离开这儿。”他听见卢克轻轻地说。

 

回程时他们搭护卫舰，两艘船被吸附在底盘，乘客转移到舰内。这艘护卫舰才刚从战区胜利归来，庆祝活动余韵仍在。乘客基本都是士兵，他们中的一些在半路过来敲门，说临行前带了加尔尼麦酒，问卢克和韩要不要加入他们。

“来吧，”他们兴高采烈地说，“我们是乘客，又不是船员。”

大家找了几个铁皮杯子，围坐成一圈。巴利那卡人酿酒的工艺就和他们的艺术品一样精致，三瓶酒很快见底，所有人都热络起来，不住地碰杯，说起一路上看到的东西，但都保持着音量。韩拿起一瓶喝到一半的酒，“多少年后这东西就绝迹了。”

“哎，不会的，”他旁边的人说，“酿酒在哪儿都能继续，但是冰块，他们说本地的冰尤其重要——是不是很奇怪？到时候就没有啦。”

“你从哪里来，年轻人？”一个老兵问卢克，“我参加过克隆人战争到现在，你的家乡不管在哪我都认识的。”

“塔图因。”

“啊！塔图因，我们明晃晃的星球上的朋友。”

他和卢克碰了碰杯。“你知道，这么多年来，没有什么比所到之处别人的生活更触动我。”

“看到自己的努力有了成效一定令人欣慰。”

“不是那个意思，孩子，不是那个意思。”

最后老人站起来说道:“敬共和国。”大家也站起来举杯，“敬共和国！”

分别前他们纷纷拥抱。“也祝你健康幸福，”老人对卢克说，“去到任何想去的地方。”

“我会的。”

 

他们回到自己房间的时候飞船快要驶离加尔尼星系了，护卫舰擦着它第三颗行星的影子经过，一艘较小的船跃入超空间，在尾部的星光里留下几圈涡轮，蓝色太阳的光仍使得这片宇宙中所有的动作无处藏身。卢克没有喝醉，韩把他按在门上用力地亲吻，在这缝隙里他们艰难地把对方的扣子解开。

“我们应该等到回了船坞。”卢克说。

房间里的床太小，勉强容得下两个人，韩把头埋在他的颈窝里说:“我想到时候就没有时间了。”

“你是对的。”

他们不是第一次做这个，但卢克还是被韩密集的亲吻弄痒了，他抱着韩的脑袋，手指插在他的头发里很认真地看了一会儿，然后因为韩的爱抚叹息一样亲吻他的额角。“这里太亮了，”他小声说。

“这里是太亮了。”卢克和他一样都有旧伤，一道浅色的疤痕躺在他的左胸，他很轻地触碰它。

“没事的，”卢克说，“来吧。”

垂死的太阳透过长条窗把光洒进飞船内，他们在它的注视之下缓慢地做爱。卢克的手一直圈在他的脖子上，像某种安慰，韩低着头不住地亲吻他，好像这样他就可以忘掉那些古老的预言，古老的恐惧，古老的希望与绝望。第一次遇到卢克的时候他们间的差距几乎是对方生命的二分之一，再过七年将是三分之一，然后，他想，总有一天它会抹消掉的。

高潮来临的时候韩闭上眼睛，护卫舰终于驶进第四颗行星的阴影里。

 

“我明天一定会感觉糟透的，”韩说，“先是药末，然后是酒。”

卢克不带讥讽地笑了下，他拍拍身边的被单，示意韩靠得更近些，飞船的航线很靠近这个星系最外面的小行星，他们靠在一起，看着窗外移动的冰川和海洋。“你觉得等他们离开后他们得去哪儿呢？”卢克问。

“霍斯？”

“那可不行，”卢克说，“霍斯只有雪原，而巴利卡人热爱他们的海洋，就如同热爱他们的太阳。”

“很可能最后他们两者都失去了。”

“但这也不是第一次，他们是迁徙过来的。”

“我以为他们是原住民？”

“是最早来到这个星球的一批，”卢克说，“加尔尼——我指的是太阳，太大，燃烧太强烈，寿命太短，很难孕育生命，但是巴利那卡人找到它了。”

韩想起集市上全息影像旁的小字，代表艺术品名称的那个单词，意味着太阳在海面上升起半个弧度的景象。出生在银河系最神秘且安定的星球上的他可能不知道巴利那卡人作何感想，但或许在他们眼中，死亡进程中的这颗恒星无时无刻不处在最美的一瞬。

“卢克，”他问道，“绝地武士是怎么看清未来的？”

卢克看着他的眼睛。“我不能，”他说，“未来总是在变化，有时候你需要听从它的指示，有时候则不能。”

“有时候它完全错误，或者被过去影响。它能救我的命，也能让我受伤，但只有这样才能看见更远的可能，”他说，“这就值得我继续前行。”

韩想起了老本，如果他还在，他一定会对卢克说:我真为你骄傲。但是这里只有他们两个人，窗外白雪皑皑的星星愁眉苦脸，大概也不愿意做一个见证者，于是他想:我很愿意看着你变得更加坚定。

他们的飞船绕过了小行星，那颗全银河独一无二的蓝色太阳再次映入眼帘，这可能是他们最后一次见到它了。和人类比起来它的出生和死亡都无比壮美，恒星的死亡更像开始而不是结束，巴利那卡人发现它的历史不过是它反反复复生命里的惊鸿一瞥，但他们仍将在代代的血液里思念它。三十年或者更久，有一天加尔尼将变成超新星，到那时，它的光亮将盖过所在的整个星区。

韩突然就明白了，那段电波，那些他看到的景象，它不是预言，而是另一个世界的启示。

他想跟卢克分享他的发现，但对方已经睡着了。韩想，不管是古老的宗教还是别的什么，总会有东西守护着他。他闭上眼睛，陷入卢克身边他应得的睡梦中去。

 

回到科瑞利亚时船坞已经建成。护卫舰停在特拉卢斯背对太阳的一面暂时修整，准备第二天再前往下一个目的地。阿克巴上将招募的船员很快将派上用场，到时卢克将和他们一同前去。基地的人给千年隼重修了超空间引擎，确保他到卡希克的旅程一路顺利。

这艘YT-1300型货船停放在船坞的停机坪上，距离上一次在死星的战斗结束后，它已经添了不少凹痕。韩说:“你可以拥有这个世界上所有的X翼，Y翼，TIE战机和超级歼星舰们，这一个却是我的姑娘。”

“是啊，”卢克把手放到它的外壳上说道:“照顾好他，好吗？姑娘，我知道你会的。”

停机坪上人声喧哗，他们找了一个安静的角落，透过脚下的玻璃可以看见沉睡在黑夜里的这半星球，但东边已有晨光透露。“现在义军的小伙子和他的爱人要分道扬镳了，在那之前还有三刻钟，但他们都不想把它留给性欲。”

“当然这是因为他们昨天——”

韩停了下来，以为卢克会打断他，但对方没有。

卢克看着他的眼睛说:“我会很期待和你见面，韩。”

在他们头顶上中端站静止不动，像是要把它见证过的所有秘密揭示给他。在船坞圆形的出入口之间光线开始滑落，这是日出的时刻，再过一会儿，阳光将以更大的势头倾泻而下。

我也是，他想，永远。

但是现在，他们都要进一步追逐自己的星辰。

 

 

END

 

*中端站——利用牵引波束建造了科雷利亚星系的上古遗迹  
*J-15，弑星者基地被摧毁时的坐标


End file.
